a hard fall
by RaexBB4eva
Summary: a sickening end


"What's wrong rae?" he could sense something was wrong perhaps one of the benefits of being an animal.

Rae turned her head and glared at him "How many times have i and must tell you that i despise that name?" She snapped

Beast Boy's smile slowly faded "oh... sorry Raven" and quickly stuck his head outside the window.

Raven saw Beast Boy's smile fade she didn't like to hurt him she never did but he had to know that she wanted her space

Titan tower..

Cyborg hopped out of the car and walked over to Beast Boy he had noticed lately that Raven had been a little harsher to him then usual "You ok Beast boy" "Huh? Oh ya I'm fine you know just a long day" He said faking a yawn.

Cyborg studied him and walked away, "was it something i did" Beast Boy asked himself, cyborg turned to him and nodded slowly it's not your fault B you tried to save her.

Later that night..

The bartender handed Beast Boy a drink and smiled and turned and pointed at a girl on the other side of the bar " Miss' sends her regards"

He raised the glass and turned to the lady and gave her a cheers and splashed down the drink, it hit the spot.

After a few more drinks Beast Boy started feeling better his worries were clean and for once he felt like the weights on his shoulder were taken off.

"That's enough for you for tonight young titan" Said a dark figure standing behind Beast boy "Wha.." replied Beast Boy as he spun around on his chair "weeee!" he shouted falling over "Oh Robin! how *hic* how you doing? Would you like to try this nifty drink?" he asked lifting his last drink in the air and began to sing.

Robin looked at the bartender and nodded at him the bartender nodded back and left the room.

Robin grabbed Beast Boy by his collar and lifted him off the ground and smashed him up against a wall "easy buddy that wasn't the last drink *hic*" Robin grinded his teeth "I'm ashamed of you Beast Boy! look at what you have become!" He screamed using his right hand to pick up a drink and hurl it across the room "You know what" Robin said dropping Beast Boy to the ground " Don't bother coming back" and with that Beast Boy's joyous song turned into a song of regret and pain, Robin turned and left Beast Boy behind, the songs of his merry song vanished and was filled with that of a sad song  
>" I'm really really sinking down into this hole, oh lend a hand pull me from this dark hole.. her name was Raven i loved her dearly i fought and fought to please her but it cost me my life look at me now sitting here in this hole of shame singing my heart out"<p>

Robin was glad to be out of that bar he him self had almost started crying when those words left his mouth but he knew he couldn't accept Beast Boy back after what had happened with him and the team.

Star fire hopped off Robins motor bike and walked over to Robin "where's Beast Boy?"  
>"Were he wants to be" With those words Robin hopped onto his bike and held his hand out for Star Fire and helped her onto his bike and then off they went leaving Beast Boy in tears.<p>

Beast Boy curled into a ball and sang his song of loss "Her eyes gave me hope from this world, fighting to survive! look at me im not meant to live im a freak" with that Beast boy's eyes closed his heart slows he won't die but his time is soon.

The morning papers rang with he death of Beast Boy, the front page read "Titan gives life to end pain"

"it seems the Titan know as Beast Boy has been killed early this morning after leaving the pub and grill bar and stumbling upon the streets where he must of climbed into his car and drove to a small town, we believe he increased his speed to around 120 within town limits and flipped his car."

The news showed all types of angles of the crash and even a few of Beast Boy laying on the street his body every inch covered in blood.

The news cast reporter on the news stopped and pushed his hearing piece into his ear and nodded "it seems there was a tape found at the crash site of the titan and it is addressed to the other titans it says" "i really need to get out of this hole im really sinking... i really want to head into the light, this may be my last moment to tell you all this, Just pray for me and hope that this is my last breath, but only time will tell if your still here for me."

The tape rolled a while longer but the song was over you could hear slight crying, it zooms in on beast boy.

His mouth twitching, you know inside he's dying he just wants those words to come clean from his lips, the blood against him runs fresh its sad as people gather around his body he reaches his hand to the heavens his mouth no longer trembles his eyes full of lost hope he knows his time is up he saviors every last gulp of air, he fights the tears back...

He wanted her by his side... he thought slowly of a clear world of a life with Raven his eyes shut he's at sleep, a little girl looks up at her mom and with quivering lips and leaking eyes she ask "is that man finally free to soar with the angels?" her mother shuts her eyes and her soft muffled crying she softly nods..

Beast Boy's limbs are still he's gone.. back to a world he knew best a world of peace where his soul is nor judged nor hurt.


End file.
